According to one prior art windshield assembly, a windshield retaining device is attached to the upper windshield panel, and includes a pair of resilient legs for extending around and frictionally engaging a portion of the front support post of the golf cart. The resilient legs of the prior art retainer clip are intended to substantially align with the front support post such that the clip pushes onto and attaches itself to the support post when the upper windshield panel is moved into the closed position.
This prior art retainer clip includes limitations. For example, because of alignment error and user abuse, the legs of the clip frequently break off or become damaged. In addition, the resilience of the legs will diminish over a relatively short period of time, thus lessening the ability of the retainer clip to effectively hold the upper windshield panel in the closed position when the golf cart is in motion.
The present invention overcomes the problems of the prior art by providing a windshield assembly including a retainer clip which attaches to the front support posts of the golf cart, as opposed to the upper windshield panel. The retainer clip adjusts to permit movement of the upper windshield panel between open and closed positions, and is easily attached to the front support by a fastener.